


Nighttime Confessions Over the Crib

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: After the surrogate birth of the twins James and Scorpius, Draco has doubts and memories which keep him awake. Hermione gets him to confess his fears and has some admissions of her own.





	Nighttime Confessions Over the Crib

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> This was a combination prompt for the Drarry: fanfiction and fanart fb group and also a long conversation I had with a friend working on her piece. Hope you like it babe.
> 
> As always Characters belong to JK Rowling, but the plot is is mine and a friend's. I make nothing off writing this.

Draco stood looking over the cradle which had been placed in the nursery near the French doors. It had been done mostly so that the babies could see the Stars and they could see Them. The spirits of Harry's parents, godfathers and Regulus watching down over their precious charge.

“They don’t just disappear you know.” Hermione said resting against the doorway.

Draco stiffened for a moment still unsure when people come up behind him unannounced. “They could if it becomes known one of their parents was a Death Eater.”

“You were acquitted. Your own father told the court that your actions were forced or exaggerated.” Hermione cocked her head resting it against the wood. “What is really on your mind?”

“I still cannot believe that they are here. I know I have been changing nappies and doing as much as I can in reality, but my mind has a different take on it.” Draco admitted adjusting the blanket over the twins.

Tiredly she walked over and settled into the gliding chair that had been put in four months before the twins were born. It had been her saving grace on many long days and nights not only from the pains in her back and legs, but from the restlessness both before and after the birth. “They are both most definitely here. You do realize that even though I gave birth to them that I will be going home to Ron and Hugo soon and the twins will be staying with you and Harry.”

“Forgive me if I’m still skeptical about that fact.” Draco replied turning so that he was looking out the door.

“Draco,” Hermione started and then stopped to think about her words. “You still think about that fight before we tried.”

He swallowed. “How can I not? You swore that I was no good for Harry. I would take him for broke and then take his children.”

Hermione sighed. “I was wrong in saying those things. My memories of you in school clouded my judgement. In the two weeks I’ve been here, you have been nothing but kind, considerate and amazing with the twins and Harry.”

“They are my world.” Draco exhaled deeply then looked back to the crib. “I’m not my father, well not as you know him. I remember a different man, a kinder man. One that would sit me in his lap and let me play businessman, or read me a story at night. It wasn’t until things started happening which made him think of the possibility of the Dark Lord coming back, that he changed into the person that you know. After that he wanted me prepared for anything to come.”

Scorpius whimpered and Draco leaned in carefully lifting him from the crib. He settled him in close rocking gently. Hermione reached out for him, but as soon as he was transferred into her arms, he cried louder. “I don’t understand. He wakes up and usually wants to be fed.” Draco said confused.

Hermione looked over at the door seeing Harry standing there barely awake. “Someone else usually comes to get him.” she offered the baby to him.

As soon as he was in Harry’s arms, Scorpius snuggled into the dark button down shirt which Harry stole from Draco months previous. Without a second thought Harry offered his pinkie and the baby began to suckle and fall back to sleep. “What are we doing awake?”

“Draco likes to watch them sleep.” Hermione covered easily. “I saw the candles lit and came to check if everything was all right.”

Harry nodded glancing down at the baby then without a word headed back for the master bedroom.

Draco shook his head smirking. “He does realize that he just walked out with my son.”

“He knows. I’m beginning to think that Scorpius should have been handed to you first. They have been inseparable ever since. Why don’t you take James and I’ll just go in your room when it’s time to nurse?” Hermione suggested.

Just as carefully Draco lifted the sleeping newborn and settled the blanket around him before heading for the door. “Why did you lie to him?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t. I’ve seen you in here at night enough to know that you sometimes come in here and watch them sleep when you’ve had a rough day.”

“Thank you.” he mumbled and headed for the master bedrooom.

“Draco.” Hermione caught him just before he opened the bedroom door.

“Yes?”

“I trust you with them. They are you and Harry’s children.” she smiled. “I am their Aunt Hermione and nothing will change that fact. I’ll duel whomever tries to change it.”

Draco’s shoulders slumped completely and he found he couldn’t fight the yawn which had wanted to come for almost an hour. “Thank you.”

“Get some sleep. You won’t have that luxury when I leave.”


End file.
